Kingdom hedgies
by Ashurasonic
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog goes to another place! And sonic loses his friends there too! And you know what? The disney villans are up to something no good.
1. The beggining of an end

why hedgehogs dislike keyblades  
  
-------------by ashurasonic the hedgehog-------------------  
  
Script form coz your stinky  
  
place: 10:30 AM, in the zone of confusion:  
  
Sonic:I wonder... when will my 2 hour chilidogs will be ready already?  
  
Tails:Ummm... sonic, knuckles is eating it already....  
  
Sonic:Sick bastard. now what should i do?  
  
Tails:Get yourself another chilidog.  
  
Sonic:shut up tails! I am thinking.... Ohh yeah, I'll just get myself another chilidog!  
  
Tails:*thinking*Ha Ha Ha, i know they are just jealous...  
  
(sonic goes to the nearest chilidog parlor, and then....)  
  
Sonic:A juicy chilidog please.  
  
Nack (which is the parlor man): Sorry but we are closed. come another day.  
  
Sonic: *pissed* WTF is wrong with this place?!   
  
Tails: *pokes sonics shoulder* Umm... sonic, this is the zone of confusion, you idiot.  
  
Sonic:Shut u..........................................................D'oh!  
  
(both leave)  
  
Place: 11:11 AM, in green hill zone....  
  
Tails: *shivering*Sonic, you know this is not really green hill zone, you know. Now I'm leaving! See ya! (tails flies away)  
  
Sonic: Come back here! Dont worry, this place is normal, like another sonic leve....*sees that place is warpy looking* Ohh great...  
  
Tails:*flying out and thinking*Lazy git...  
  
Sonic: I am such a lazy git...  
  
Tails:Nuff said.*dissapears*  
  
Sonic: Tails! wait for me!*sees nothing* Ohh great, now what do i do? Stay here?  
  
Voice: Stay here.....  
  
Sonic: Okay, i can always trust the mysterious voice! *stays*  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Sonic:*Sleeping*ZZZZZZzzzzzz.....................  
  
*snort!*  
  
*wakes up*woah!!! Now where am i?  
  
*sonic realizes he is inside a small town*  
  
Sonic:Woah! Who took me here?! Tails?  
  
*sonic looks around*  
  
Sonic: No sign of tails.... That freak of nature  
  
*sonic walks around the place, looking for tails, until he meets some black creature with anteanae*  
  
Sonic: Aha! Do you live here?  
  
*the black creature is confused and turns into a shadow and runs away.*  
  
Sonic: Ohh deah, wait!*sonic runs with his phenominal speed to the creature*  
  
*The creature thing gives up and arises from the shadow.*  
  
Sonic: Now, do you know where a fox like creature with two tails is?  
  
Shadow creature: Egad! who are you?  
  
Sonic: I am sonic the hedgehog!  
  
Shadow creature: You are the biggest and fastest hedgehog thing i have ever seen! And no, i have not seen any fox with two tails....  
  
Sonic: He is yellow.  
  
*The shadow creature's antenaee perk up in alertness*  
  
Shadow creature: Ohh no... Sorry sonic, but i gotta go!  
  
*the shadow creature desends into a shadow and dissapears*  
  
Sonic: Wait!*sees some other shadow creatures, but are wearing armor, running in the distance from another door and is running toward sonic*  
  
Sonic: *thinking* they walk funny Ha ha ha  
  
Soldier: Run away! retreat! You must leave! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *They bust open the other door and run away*  
  
Sonic: sheesh, whats the big deal, huh?  
  
*Sonic sees a huge son of a b**** shadow thing coming out from the door,Where the soldiers where from, looking like its trying to get something off.*  
  
Sonic: Looks like eggman wannabe needs some help*takes a step closer and realizes something*  
  
*when he takes some few steps closer, he sees whats bugging the huge thing*  
  
Goofy: kill, Kill,KILL! Take that, large body! *smackes thing with some sheild* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Large body: get off me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! All i wanted was a friend  
  
Goofy: HA! And im swopping lassy *beating the son of a b***** like never before*  
  
Sonic: Woah! looks like trouble, and its up to sonic to defeat evil! ZOOM!!! *Runs super fast to goofy and tackles him*  
  
Sonic: *Punching goofy in the ground* This is for bugging the huge thing!*another punch* And this ones for annoying me!*Punches him again* And this ones for the hell of it!  
  
Goofy: Get off me! Who are you?  
  
Sonic: I am your worst enemy yet! How dare you try to commit battery on that poor creature! Shame on you!  
  
*the large body scratches his head in confusion*  
  
Goofy: No! he is the enemy! He is a heartless you idiot!  
  
Sonic: A what?*grabs goofy's hand and gets him up again*  
  
Goofy: Creature without hearts. They came here to steal hearts from innocent people, Were are here to save those people, you know.  
  
Sonic: Ohhh, sorry, my bad, no hard feelings...*reminds him* Ohhh do you know where this yellow fox with two tails?  
  
Goofy: Noo luck, who are you for real?  
  
Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog, and you?  
  
Goofy: The names goofy.  
  
Sonic: Ummm... hey. And you said they?  
  
Goofy: Ohh, sora and donald and me.  
  
sonic: now im seeing things...  
  
Goofy: Ohh look, there they are! Hey!  
  
Sonic: ???  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
suspense thingys:Will sonic ever find tails? will the trio of heartless slayers ever defeat them for good? Will sonic ever get his well deserved chilidog?!! Tune in next time for. Why hedgehogs dont like keyblades, chapter 2, coming soon!  
  
Now i need to sleep -.- -zzz  
  
-Ashurasonic 


	2. The bad guys for the first time!

Kingdom hedgies chapter 2: Sonic's lucky day (whooo!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note:Please R&R!  
  
________________________________nuff said -^-_____________________________________  
  
From chapter 1.  
  
Sonic:???  
  
*Sora and donald is near a large door, from where the first district is.*  
  
Sora:Whoa! I never seen anything like this!  
  
Donald:Awwww, phooey. I've seen better things...(thinks about pikachu -pika pika-)  
  
*sora comes down the stairs to sonic and goofy, donald comes along a second later*  
  
Sonic:So you are sora?  
  
Sora:Yup. Who are you? And where did you came from?  
  
Sonic:Im sonic the hedgehog!  
  
Sora:A hedgehog? you look a little spunky to be one, anyway?  
  
Sonic:Hmmm...*thinks*If I can show that stupid ass kid that im no ordinary hedgehog, then i can rule the world! mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha(thinks about being in a throne with his seat made of chilidogs and sonic eating them like crazy, with many lady hedgehogs with him, and an amy head on the wall)*  
  
Sora: uhhhhh... hedgehog? What in the hell are you doin?  
  
Sonic:*stops daydreaming*Ohhh god im a dofus*sees that hes humping goofy*  
  
(goofy seems to be very disturbed)  
  
Sonic:Uhhhhhhhhhh......................................... uh oh. sorry uhhh goofy, please excuse me for one second please....*sonic takes a few slow steps backward and then..... ZOOM!*  
  
Goofy:I'm gonna kill you for the intolerance of my uncannyness!*runs after sonic*  
  
Sora:*sweatdrop...*  
  
Donald:(finally)whoa, look at sonic go! vrooomm! vroooom! look at me! Im mustafa!*mocks him*You shall not pass until you eat retarded and fart like a fish!  
  
Sora:*confused face*Donald, what does farting like a fish gotta do with the hedgehogs phenominal...........speed?*looks at sonic in a surprised face*Ohh my god, what a f***** fast little hedgehog that is! Vrooommm Vroooooomm!!!!!  
  
*donald taps sora's shoulder*  
  
Donald:Uhhhhhhhhh, sora, you're scaring me.  
  
Sora.............:Vrooooom?  
  
(donald smacks sora's face and sora starts thinking again)  
  
Sora:OWWWW!! uhhh thanks donald, i dooze off sometimes...  
  
Donald:Well now we know!  
  
(Goofy gives up. he cannot catch up with sonic. Goofy goes to sora and donald)  
  
Goofy:I promise to never keep another hedgehog ever again!  
  
Donald:you have hedgehogs at your place?  
  
Goofy:No, idiot.  
  
(sora rolls his eyes. sonic comes back to the trio.)  
  
Sonic:Ha ha ha you have failed! Now you must kiss my feet!  
  
Goofy:We didnt bet that, you hedgehog!  
  
Sonic:Well i bet you.... Im gonna kill you!  
  
(both attack each other)  
  
Sora:*thinking*Im working with a bunch of idiots.  
  
Donald:I heard that!  
  
Sora:???  
  
(In a place where the evil guys live,(which is eggmans hidden base, for now! Rent for only 4 million dollars XD)  
  
Hades:They seem to go nowwhere. What a bunch of gits, i paid 4.95, and I WILL GE....  
  
Maleficient:Dont do anything now, hades. The fun is just getting started.  
  
Jafar:Yeah, I went here for something!  
  
Maleficient:....  
  
*now look whos here!*  
  
Bowser:(yup)Hey the hot dogs are ready! wanna have some?  
  
Maleficient:No, suit yourself.  
  
Bowser:Then I'll ask the prisoners.*thinking*whats with bad guys fear of hot dogs?  
  
(bowser goes to a dungeon to where the prisoners are.)  
  
Bowser:Here you go, at least you are resonable people...... Knock yourself out.  
  
(gives a hundred each to the prisoners locked in DIAMOND cages($$$?), knuckles,tails,mario and luigi. Bowser leaves.)  
  
Tails:finally!  
  
Knuckles:*punches the DIAMOND CAGE but its useless because its a DIAMOND CAGE*(to tails)Damn cages, where do they get DIAMOND CAGES?!  
  
Tails:financial support, stupid.  
  
Knuckles:ohhh*chows down on hot dogs*  
  
Mario:(to luigi) mamamia, this is a nightmare!  
  
Luigi:(to mario)Can you tell me something i dont know?  
  
Mario:(to luigi) mamamia, this is a nightmare!  
  
Luigi:(to mario)OKay.....   
  
Mario:(to luigi) mamamia, this is a nightmare!  
  
(a mysterious hooded person comes out of the darkness in the dungeon,(the darkest part of the place, idiot)  
  
Hooded man:The world has been connected.  
  
Luigi:AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Im going nuts! its the attack of the repeating talkative son of the female dogs's bitches bitches to annoy me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mario:mamamia, this is a nightmare!  
  
Knuckles:*punches it one more time, but its DIAMOND CAGE*DAMMMIT! I wish I had my golden fists...  
  
Tails:Now im going nuts  
  
Hooded man:One who sees nothing knows nothing.  
  
Tails:(to hooded man)Got that straight. Say, who are you?  
  
Hooded man:Im god idiot! Im just the.........  
  
(Someone opens the door to the dungeon, revealing light. The hooded man dissapears.)  
  
Eggman:whats going on here? Is my place a chatroom or a secret bas.... whoops! i gotta go.(eggman leaves.)  
  
Eggman:*thinking*Whats was going on down there? And why did i have to invite all the disney villans for gods sake?!  
  
---------------------------------end of chapter 2-------------------------------------------  
  
suspense thingys:Who was that hooded man? And why did eggman think about inviting all of disney characters?! And especially when will this story end?! (whooops) till next time folks.  
  
now i need to sleep.......... longer -.-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
